


High

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2012 [9]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Brownies, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bernard isn't qualified to deal with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High

**Author's Note:**

> The 'ninth day of Christmas' for [afra_schatz](http://afra_schatz.livejournal.com), because she's one of the few who went outside the box with the pairing. :)

"Viggo, you need to get back to the house."

"I'm a bit busy."

"I understand that, but... Sean is a little, well, indisposed."

"Indisposed?"

"Yes. He says he's stuck."

"Stuck? What?"

"Stuck, as in can't get down."

"Can't get... Is he on the roof?"

"No."

"I don't understand."

"He says he can't get down again."

"What do you mean, he can't get down again? Where is he?"

"On the floor."

"The... Okay, what the hell is going on?"

"He's on the floor, splayed out like a starfish. Says he can't get down again."

"I see."

"Viggo, he's _hugging_ the floor. It's a little disturbing."

"Is he making love to it?"

"Not yet, but the fact that you felt the need to ask is even more disturbing."

"What has he eaten this morning? Do you know?"

"Just some brownies."

"I...see. Well."

"What?"

"How many brownies did he have?"

"I don't know for sure, but there are only four left in the pan."

"Four. Oh, boy."

"What?"

"It was a full pan."

"What's that... Oh. _Oh_. They were, um."

"Yep."

"I see."

"No wonder he can't get down. He's higher than the proverbial kite."

"I don't think I'm equipped to deal with this. Now he's making like an inch worm."

"I'm on my way."

"Thank God."


End file.
